Terra do Céu
by koukacs
Summary: Seis meses após o final do mangá, Edward e Winry vão até o misterioso país de Cruzeiro do Sul, onde eventos suspeitos acontecem. Enquanto isso, Al e May investigam o sumiço e a ligação do antigo imperador de Xing com esse país.
1. Eventos suspeitos

Olá! Esta é a minha primeira fic de Full Metal Alchemist. Ela se passa seis meses após o fim do mangá (quando Al foi para Xing e Ed para o oeste). Full Metal Alchemist não é uma estória minha, essa fanfic é feita de uma fã para outros fãs. Por favor, deixem comentários.

**Capítulo 1: Eventos suspeitos**

Uma mulher de pele morena e cabelos e olhos negros estava em um mundo completamente branco, diante de uma imensa porta. Em frente a ela, uma criatura de forma humana que mais parecia uma espécie de sombra branca lhe falava.

- De todos os tolos que tentaram a transmutação humana, devo dizer que você foi a mais ousada. Nada que você possa oferecer é capaz de pagar por todos eles.

A mulher caiu de joelhos e começou a soluçar:

- Não era para nada disso acontecer... eu só queria salvar o meu país. Não era para nenhum deles morrer... s-se o Jen estivesse aqui...

A criatura ficou em silêncio por um momento, perguntando em seguida:

- Você diz o país do Cruzeiro do Sul? É um país muito grande e cheio de problemas, o que você estaria disposta a sacrificar para salvá-lo?

A mulher levantou o rosto para olhar o estranho ser branco. Sem a mínima hesitação ou dúvida, ela respondeu:

- Eu sacrificaria tudo para salvar meu país.

O ser branco sorriu maliciosamente enquanto a porta se abria.

- Neste caso, há algo que eu possa fazer por você, mulher.

- Mas você havia dito que não havia nada que eu pudesse oferecer para ressuscitá-los. Como eu poderia pagar para salvar um país inteiro?

- Não se preocupe.- ela ouviu o outro dizer enquanto mãos negras a agarravam e a puxavam para a porta – Você não pagará sozinha.

**Cinquenta anos depois, país de Xing**

Alphonse estava estudando na biblioteca imperial de Xing. May o estava auxiliando, visto que os outros dois que haviam viajado com ele para aquele país seis meses antes estavam investigando antigos documentos em uma cidade vizinha. Durante o tempo que passaram juntos, May ficou mais alta e, aos olhos de Alphonse, mais bonita do que já era. Devido a isso, a garota o surpreendia olhando para ela às vezes, o que o deixava embaraçado. Naquele dia, em uma estante empoeirada, Al encontrou um livro que tinha o desenho de uma constelação na capa. A constelação lembrava uma cruz.

- É a Cruzeiro do Sul, uma constelação visível apenas no hemisfério sul do planeta. – May informou ao ver o livro.

- Eu sei, já tinha visto fotos dessa constelação antes. – Al disse, folheando o livro – Mas isso não parece ser um livro de Astronomia, é cheio de mapas.

- Uhm, deve ser um livro sobre o país de Cruzeiro do Sul, então. – May falou, pensativa – Acho que ouvi em algum lugar que o antigo imperador havia visitado esse país quando era jovem. Ele retornou um pouco antes de uma revolução acontecer lá.

- O antigo imperador... aquele que governou antes do Ling e queria a pedra filosofal?

- Sim. Logo depois de ele conseguir a pedra ele desapareceu.

- Como assim desapareceu? – Al estava incrédulo.

- Aparentemente ele fugiu do país. Ninguém tem notícias dele, Alphonse-sama.

- Entendo... ahm, May... – Al falou de forma meio tímida, o que chamou a atenção da garota – Você não precisa me tratar por "sama". Só "Al" está bom.

May corou violentamente ao ouvir aquilo, mas acabou concordando, dizendo "t-tudo b-bem".

Al sorriu levemente. Folheando o livro, ele encontrou uma foto antiga de uma mulher morena muito bonita. Na parte de trás havia algo escrito em ideogramas.

- May, veja isso. – Alphonse mostrou a foto para ela, a garota pareceu ter dificuldade em ler aquilo.

- É um dialeto antigo do norte de Xing, onde o imperador nasceu. Eu não entendo muito bem... espere...

May ficou pálida de repente.

- O que foi? – Al perguntou, apreensivo.

- Eu consigo ler duas palavras aqui... mas não pode ser isso.

- O que é?

- Bem... – May começou a falar, apontando para dois ideogramas – Um deles significa imortalidade.

- Imortalidade? – Al perguntou – Isso não chega a ser surpreendente. Por que você parece tão chocada?

- O problema é a outra palavra. O imperador sempre pareceu tão frio e distante... e eu não entendo a relação entre imortalidade e essa palavra. Não faz sentido.

- O que significa a outra palavra? – Al perguntou, nervoso. May respondeu:

- "Amor".

**Puerto Salado, capital do país de Roja Rosa, a 2000 km a oeste de Amestris**

_Uma fortuna de táxi! Por que o Ed tinha que ficar em um hotel tão longe da estação de trem?_ Winry pensava indignada enquanto adentrava o hotel no qual Ed estava hospedado. O hotel era luxuoso e ficava perto do porto da cidade, repleto de imensos navios. O rapaz havia telefonado para ela dois dias antes, pedindo para que a garota fosse àquele lugar com urgência e lhe levasse um novo automail, sem lhe dar maiores explicações. Depois de se apresentar na portaria, subir até o andar de Edward e bater na porta, ela foi convidada a entrar pelo rapaz. Ela deixou suas malas (cheias de peças mecânicas) caírem com estrepito ao ver a bagunça em que o quarto se encontrava. Havia comida e roupa espalhadas por todos os cantos. Após abrir a porta, Ed, que estava sem o automail na perna e por isso usava muletas, sentou-se em uma cadeira perto da escrivaninha do quarto.

- Que cara é essa, Winry? Nunca me viu? – Ed perguntou com sua típica grosseria.

- OLHE O ESTADO DESSE QUARTO! VOCÊ SEMPRE FOI BAGUNCEIRO ASSIM?

- Isso? – Ed perguntou, apontando para sua própria bagunça – A situação foi ficando desse jeito. Eu não tenho paciência para ficar arrumando e organizando as coisas, normalmente era o Al que fazia isso.

- E por que você está em um hotel tão caro? Você nem é mais alquimista, não deveria ter sua viagem bancada pelo exército!

- Eu estou em uma pesquisa que vai beneficiar muita gente, sem falar que o exército me deve alguma coisa depois de tudo o que eu fiz. A propósito, você não vai nem perguntar o que aconteceu com o meu automail?

- Se eu o conheço bem, ele deve ter quebrado enquanto você fazia alguma besteira. – Winry resmungou.

- Humpf, como eu fui me apaixonar por uma garota tão reclamona? – Ed sussurrou para si.

- Então, onde está o automail antigo? – Winry perguntou mais calma, sentando-se na cama.

- É uma longa história. Tudo começou dois dias atrás quando eu estava andando pela rua e vi cinco caras mexendo com uma garota de uns dezessete anos. Aí um outro sujeito, que devia ser o guarda-costas dela, os mandou irem embora. Eles não quiseram ir, então houve uma briga que o guarda-costas venceu sem dificuldade.

- Ele venceu uma briga contra cinco pessoas sozinho? – Winry não conseguia acreditar.

- Sim, mas isso não foi o mais estranho. Ele disse pra garota que eles deviam voltar para o hotel deles e que não deveriam chamar atenção. Então aquele cara olhou para mim e fez uma cara estranha... eu também senti uma coisa estranha nele.

- O quê?

- Não sei explicar. Era como um pressentimento ruim. Eu os segui até o hotel deles e comecei a fazer perguntas pras pessoas. A garota era neta da presidente de um país chamado Cruzeiro do Sul. Esse país é super fechado desde que houve uma revolução lá cinquenta anos atrás. Ao que parece, essa garota se chama Fernanda e o guarda-costas Ricardo. Eu estava prestes a sair do hotel quando o tal cara me encontrou.

Winry percebeu a expressão furiosa de Ed quando este relembrou seu encontro com o homem misterioso.

- Foi esse cara que quebrou seu automail?

- Primeiro ele ficou me encarando, parecia realmente incomodado comigo. Então ele me mandou ficar longe dele e da garota ou ele acabaria com a minha raça. Eu ia seguí-lo para tirar satisfação, mas o meu automail se dissolveu do nada e eu caí!

- S-se dissolveu? – Winry perguntou com tristeza, aparentemente mais pela prótese do que pelo rapaz, o que Edward percebeu. – O que aconteceu depois?

- Ele deu as costas para mim e disse que se eu criasse algum problema para o país dele, eu me arrependeria amargamente. Ainda me chamou de "escória sem portal".

Winry empalideceu ao ouvir aquilo.

- Como ele sabia sobre o portal? O que ele quis diz dizer com você criar problema para o país dele?

- Não sei, mas nada disso pode ser bom. Por isso tomei algumas providências.

Ed sacou de seu bolso dois passaportes falsos e duas passagens de navio. Winry não estava gostando daquilo.

- Você não está pensando em ir para aquele país depois do que aconteceu, está?

- Eu não posso simplesmente ignorar o fato de aquele sujeito saber a meu respeito e conseguir usar alquimia sem círculo de transmutação ou mesmo sem se mover, como o pai dos homúnculos fazia. Eu também não posso deixar que aconteça em outro país algo que quase aconteceu em Amestris.

- Ed, você realmente... – Winry suspirou, tocada pela nobreza de Ed, o qual prosseguiu:

- Além disso, é uma ótima oportunidade de conhecer a alquimia de um país que se fechou para o resto do mundo por décadas. E como não posso mais usar alquimia e irei atravessar o oceano, seria de grande ajuda se você me acompanhasse, o que diz?

- Fazer o quê? – Winry falou em um tom conformista – Sem o Al por perto, acho que eu mesma terei de tomar conta de você.

- ... O que isso quer dizer? – Ed perguntou contrariado.

Longe dali, no hotel que Ed visitara antes, uma jovem estava arrumando suas malas, sob a vigilância de um rapaz de pele clara, cabelos e olhos castanhos e jeito carrancudo.

- Só queria saber por que você implicou com aquele cara loiro, Ricardo. – ela disse de modo rabugento.

- Isso não é de seu interesse, apenas se preocupe com o exame de alquimia que você fará em breve. – O outro respondeu.

- Aff, nem queria fazer esse exame nacional idiota.

- A senhorita tem quase dezoito anos, é obrigada a prestar o exame nacional.

- É, mas todo mundo fica estranho depois desse exame. Você, por exemplo, era mais legal um ano atrás. – a garota comentou ressentida. Ricardo simplesmente abriu a porta do quarto.

- Vou deixá-la descansar um pouco, senhorita Fernanda. – ele disse ao sair.

Caminhando pelo corredor, Ricardo segurou sua cabeça com a mão direita, como se sentisse dor. _O plano não pode ser impedido. Em breve aquele país será nosso para sempre._


	2. Estratégias

Obrigada por comentarem, desculpe a demora em postar. :D

**Capítulo 2: Estratégias**

Mustang estava sentado atrás de uma escrivaninha, com seus subordinados homens ao seu redor. Eles fitavam um pequeno objeto no centro da escrivaninha com seriedade.

- Então, como pretende fazer isso? – Havoc perguntou.

- Como todo militar sabe, uma boa estratégia é fundamental na hora de lidar com o inimigo. – Mustang respondeu com a mão no queixo e expressão concentrada. – Se bem que eu nunca tive de enfrentar um adversário tão desafiador.

- Não acha que está exagerando um pouco? – Breda perguntou – O senhor só vai dar um anel de noivado para a tenente Hawkeye, não é como se fosse para uma guerra.

Mustang, Fuery, Havoc e Fallman olharam chocados para Breda.

- COMO ASSIM NÃO É COMO SE EU FOSSE PARA UMA GUERRA? – Mustang berrou, se pondo de pé em um pulo.

- Nós estamos falando da primeira tenente Hawkeye, HAWKEYE! – Havoc protestou veementemente.

- Nem no campo de batalha eu encontrei alguém que me enchesse de terror como ela. – Fuery sussurrou, tendo calafrios.

- A tenente é verdadeiramente uma mulher única, por isso não posso admitir perdê-la. Vocês entendem o porquê de nossa estratégia ser tão importante? A luta pelo amor é sempre a luta mais importante de um homem! – Mustang disse aquilo como um general que inspira a tropa a lutar bravamente até seu amargo fim.

- Apenas dê o anel para ela e diga "case-se comigo". Talvez nem precise do anel, a tenente não parece ser uma mulher romântica ou coisa assim. – Breda sugeriu, obviamente sem se empolgar com o discurso de Mustang.

- Você não entende nada de mulheres, é por isso que vai morrer sozinho. – Mustang falou secamente.

Naquele momento, Hawkeye entrou na sala segurando uma pequena sacola.

- Vão passar para o senhor um telefonema de Edward Elric, ele diz ser muito importante.

- Obrigado, tenente... o que é essa sacola? – Roy perguntou. Hawkeye colocou a sacola na escrivaninha de um jeito um tanto indiferente.

- Deixaram na minha sala um bolinho de chocolate. Como eu não gosto de doces, pensei que algum você poderia querer.

Os olhos de Mustang brilharam.

- Obrigado por pensar em mim, tenente.

- Não precisa agradecer. – Hawkeye comentou, olhando em seguida para a caixinha preta no centro da escrivaninha.

- O que tem ali? Um anel de noivado?

Mustang e os outros entraram em pânico, Havoc pegou a caixinha e rapidamente a colocou em seu bolso.

- Err... uhm... bem... – Fuery tentou dizer alguma coisa.

- Havoc vai pedir a Rebeca em casamento! – Mustang anunciou. A sala mergulhou em um silêncio mortal.

- Verdade? Boa sorte, então. – Hawkeye disse sem se abalar e saiu da sala. Depois de ela sair, Havoc se virou desesperado para Mustang.

- QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA DE EU PEDIR A REBECA EM CASAMENTO?

- Foi a primeira coisa em que eu pensei, não precisa se desesperar por causa de uma mentirinha sem consequências.

- Como assim sem consequências? O senhor esqueceu que a Rebeca é amiga da tenente Hawkeye? – Havoc ainda estava desesperado.

- Acalme-se Havoc, não é como se a Rebeca ou qualquer outra mulher fosse querer se casar com você. – Mustang afirmou, destruindo a auto-estima de seu subordinado sem perceber. Depois disso, a ligação de Ed finalmente foi transferida para a sala.

- Do Aço? O que você quer?

- Estou telefonando de Puerto Salado, am alguns minutos vou embarcar em um navio para Cruzeiro do Sul.

- Pensei que esse país fosse fechado ao resto do mundo, como você vai embarcar no navio? E por que você vai para esse país?

- Estou investigando coisas suspeitas relacionadas a esse lugar. Já bolei um plano infalível para entrar no navio. – Ed disse, sem comentar que havia perdido, inexplicavelmente, os passaportes e passagens falsas que adquirira um dia antes.

- Coisas suspeitas? O que você quer dizer, Do Aço?

- Tem um cara esquisito que consegue usar alquimia sem se mover, como o Pai dos Homúnculos fazia. E ele também sabia que eu não tinha mais o portal da alquimia, me mandou ficar longe do país dele e ainda destruiu minha prótese da perna!

- Quer dizer que você está indo para um país estranho e potencialmente perigoso só com uma perna e sem poder usar alquimia?

- É, mas a Winry está comigo, então eu vou ficar bem.

- ... O que você quer comigo afinal de contas?

- Bem, você poderia me ajudar de alguma maneira, investigando e usando sua influência se necessário. Sem falar que ajudar um país durante uma crise pode render pontos para quem quer se tornar Füher.

- ... Vou ver o que posso fazer. Preciso desligar agora, estou bolando uma estratégia no momento.

- Estratégia? Sei, você deve é estar tentando criar coragem pra pedir a tenente Hawkeye em casamento, isso sim!

Mustang desligou o telefone com estrépito. Ed, que estava falando em um telefone público no porto e ainda estava de muletas, saiu da cabine para se encontrar com Winry em um galpão vazio.

- E aí, Winry? Conseguiu o que eu pedi?

- Sim, mas ainda acho que esse plano não vai dar certo. – Winry estava bem pessimista.

- Vai dar certo sim, Winry! Você não confia no gênio criativo do alquimista de aço?

- Você não é mais alquimista, Ed. Ainda não acredito que você perdeu os passaportes e as passagens.

- Detalhes, detalhes... vamos ao que interessa!

Vinte minutos depois, Winry, vestida de camareira e empurrando um pesado carrinho de limpeza coberto por uma toalha branca, conseguiu se misturar às outras camareiras que embarcavam. Ao encontrar uma cabine desocupada, ela tirou a toalha do carrinho e Ed pôde sair dele.

- Viu, eu disse que ia funcionar! – Ed falou com orgulho.

- Esse é provavelmente o plano mais manjado da História, como você consegue se orgulhar dele? – Winry perguntou inconformada.

- Justamente por ele ser tão manjado e ridiculamente óbvio, ninguém imaginaria que alguém o colocaria em prática. Aliás, como você conseguiu o carrinho e a roupa de camareira?

- Eu esperei os homens que estavam transportando os carrinhos se distraírem e surrupiei um. Por coincidência havia uma roupa extra de camareira nele. – Winry narrou seu feito com orgulho.

- Então você só deu sorte? – Ed perguntou.

A porta foi escancarada e uma mulher ruiva de olhos negros, entre 30 e 40 anos, entrou. Ela estava vestida com uma farda negra com o desenho da constelação de Cruzeiro do Sul no peito.

- Sou Camila Gonçalves, chefe de segurança. Fui informada de que você é a pessoa que havia roubado um carrinho mais cedo e entrou clandestinamente no navio. Identifique-se nesse instante. – a mulher ordenou friamente.

- Errr... sabe, nós...

- Eu sou Marcelo Campos e esta é Andressa Andreatto, esquecemos nossas passagens e, como queríamos muito voltar ao nosso amado país, entramos clandestinamente no navio, nos desculpe. – Ed mentiu descaradamente.

- Só uma completa idiota acreditaria em uma história dessas. – Camila disse, para o choque de Ed. _Quê? Será que estou perdendo o jeito para contar mentiras? _Ele pensou desesperado. Ao olhar para a toalha que agora estava no chão, ele teve uma ideia. Com uma das muletas, ele jogou a toalha em cima de Camila e fez sinal para Winry seguí-lo. No entanto, eles não tiveram chance de escapar. O piso de madeira da cabine se retorceu e formou uma gaiola de madeira que aprisionou os dois.

_Essa mulher também usa alquimia sem se mover? _Ed não conseguia acreditar, Camila retirou a toalha de cima de si calmamente e falou:

- Vão ficar confinados nessa cabine até que decidamos o que fazer com vocês. Quando forem interrogados mais tarde, eu sugiro que cooperem mais.

Ela saiu do aposento, lacrando-o com alquimia e desfazendo a gaiola de madeira. Winry se deixou cair no chão de joelhos.

- Eu sabia que algo assim ia acontecer. COMO EU FUI DEIXAR QUE VOCÊ ME CONVENCESSE A PÔR ESSE PLANO ESTÚPIDO EM PRÁTICA?

- Winry, fique calma! Nós vamos bolar um plano pra sair daqui.

Winry ficou cabisbaixa. Depois de um minuto de silêncio, ela finalmente falou com Ed.

- De onde você tirou aqueles nomes, afinal?

- Sei lá, simplesmente surgiram na minha cabeça na hora.

A garota suspirou de cansaço e desânimo. _Como eu pude me apaixonar por um cara tão problemático?_

Mais tarde, Camila foi a uma reunião com outras pessoas ligadas à segurança do navio. Havia cinco pessoas ao todo, entre as quais estava Ricardo, sentadas ao redor de uma mesa em um salão trancado.

- Então, chefe Gonçalves, - um homem grisalho com uma longa barba negra começou – o que tem a nos informar?

- A garota clandestina estava acompanhada de um jovem loiro, ambos deram nomes falsos. Neste momento estão confinados em uma cabine.

- Era a mesma garota que havia roubado o carrinho? – Um homem negro de aproximadamente 45 anos indagou.

- Sim, os homens que haviam trazido os carrinhos a bordo, mesmo sem ter visto o rosto da garota, reconheceram sua presença no instante em que ela entrou no navio e me informaram.

- Só sentiram a presença dela? Por que não sentiram a presença do rapaz? – Uma mulher loira de trinta e poucos anos questionou.

- Não era possível sentir sua presença. O rapaz não tinha um portal. – Camila respondeu. Ricardo se pôs de pé imediatamente quando ouviu aquilo.

- Aquele sujeito está no navio? Ele deve ser morto imediatamente!

- Sente-se, seu moleque. – Camila ordenou friamente, enchendo todos os presentes de terror. Ricardo se sentou, revoltado. – Ele não passa de um humano incapaz de usar alquimia, não vejo que ameaça pode oferecer. Os dois ficarão confinados na cabine até chegarmos em Cruzeiro do Sul.

- Vai deixar aquele sujeito pôr os pés no nosso país? A SENHORA ESTÁ LOUCA?

A cadeira de Ricardo foi transmutada de modo a envolver o corpo dele e apertá-lo.

- Tenha em mente com quem você está falando, moleque. – ela disse – Ou eu terei de quebrar o seu pescoço da próxima vez.

Camila libertou Ricardo, voltando-se para os demais.

- Mais tarde irei interrogá-los para tentar extrair alguma informação. Também serei eu quem cuidará da alimentação dos prisioneiros. Além de mim, ninguém mais pode se aproximar da cabine 209, entendido? Agora vamos tratar do local em que desembarcaremos.

- Como assim? Não desembarcaremos na capital? – o homem grisalho perguntou.

- Recebi relatórios do exército indicando uma possível ação dos rebeldes na capital no dia da chegada do navio. Devido a isso, proponho desembarcamos no sul, na cidade de Canela, e de lá seguirmos para a capital. Alguma objeção?

- Se os rebeldes planejam atacar o navio na capital, parece mais seguro irmos para Canela mesmo, principalmente para a senhorita Fernanda. – a mulher loira disse.

- Sim, se a senhorita Fernanda se encontrasse com os rebeldes, todo o nosso plano envolvendo o exame nacional seria arruinado. – o homem negro comentou.

- Bom saber que concordam. – Camila Gonçalves destrancou a porta do salão e todos saíram. Ricardo saiu dali lentamente, de cabeça baixa e apreensivo.

_Como ela pode estar tão tranquila? Ela não entende a gravidade da situação? Uma pessoa sem o portal da alquimia... alguém que venceu a Verdade. Ele é perigoso demais para viver. Eu tenho que me livrar dele! Tenho que matá-lo!_


	3. Quando tudo irá mudar

Faz muito tempo realmente. Cheguei a pensar em apagar essa estória, mas uma amiga minha me convenceu a continuar.

Por favor, deixem comentários para que eu saiba que alguém ainda lê esta fic.

**Capítulo 3: Quando tudo irá mudar**

- É estranho, não é, Ed? Aquela mulher nos prender aqui sem nos revistar. Talvez eu consiga construir um automail novo para a sua perna dentro de poucos dias. – Winry comentou, sentada no chão em meio a ferramentas e peças metálicas que ela trouxera consigo. Ela havia decidido trabalhar na prótese mecânica de Ed para concentrar sua mente em outra coisa. Ed estava deitado na cama da cabine, com a cabeça virada para a parede de seu lado esquerdo, de modo a não olhar a jovem sentada no chão, à sua direita.

- Winry... – o ex-alquimista a chamou num tom de voz sério e um tanto depressivo. Winry se voltou para ele, mas Ed continuava contemplando a parede da cabine.

- O que foi, Ed? – ela perguntou, preocupada com a atitude pouco usual do rapaz. Edward respirou profundamente e sussurrou:

- Eu sinto muito por ter colocado você nessa situação. Eu deveria ter sido mais responsável.

Winry se colocou de pé e se aproximou de Ed, ainda segurando uma chave inglesa. Quando estava perto o suficiente dele, bateu-lhe com a ferramenta na cabeça com força, fazendo o jovem se sentar rapidamente, com ambas as mãos sobre o calo que começou a latejar em sua testa.

- QUAL É O SEU PROBLEMA, WINRY?

- Eu é que perguntou qual é o seu problema, Ed! – Winry vociferou, assustando um pouco o rapaz – Que atitude derrotista é essa? Está arrependido por ter me trazido junto? Você me acha um fardo nesse tipo de situação?

- Não é nada disso! O problema não é você! – Edward disse, fazendo uma expressão sofrida a seguir – Eu sou o problema aqui. Onde eu estava com a cabeça? Digo... o que eu posso fazer? Eu nem posso usar alquimia mais!

Winry bateu nele de novo. Ed fez menção de reclamar, mas desistiu ao ver a expressão desapontada da garota.

- "Onde eu estava com a cabeça?" – Ela repetiu lentamente as palavras dele – Você estava pensando em ajudar as pessoas de um país inteiro que podem estar em grande perigo. "O que eu posso fazer? Eu nem posso usar alquimia mais?"

- Winry... – Ed murmurou, vendo lágrimas se formarem nos olhos da garota, apesar de sua expressão quase furiosa. Duas lágrimas escorreram antes de Winry terminar de falar:

- Quem liga se você não é mais alquimista? Você sacrificou sua alquimia para trazer o corpo do Al de volta, então eu não acredito que você esteja mesmo arrependido. Eu entendo que a situação assuste, mas não invente desculpas para deixar de agir. Você não dá as costas para quem precisa de ajuda, jamais! Você não desiste das coisas em que acredita nem se dá por vencido por causa de dor ou medo! – Winry secou os olhos com a parte de trás da mão direita, ainda segurando a chave inglesa - O homem que eu amo não é assim!

Aquelas palavras abalaram Edward. Após alguns segundos, ele sorriu e agradeceu:

- Obrigado, Winry.

Winry sorriu ao vê-lo melhor e acrescentou "se tem tempo para me agradecer, comece a bolar um plano de fuga para nós."

Passos começaram a ser ouvidos do lado de fora da cabine, se aproximando da mesma. Winry rapidamente escondeu as ferramentas e peças mecânicas em uma bolsa e a pôs embaixo da cama.

- Será que aquela mulher já voltou? – ela perguntou, levantando-se do chão. Ed estava com um péssimo pressentimento, que se intensificou quando a pessoa que se aproximava da cabine parou em frente à porta selada da mesma.

- Winry, não chegue perto daquela porta. – Ed disse, apreensivo. Uma intensa luz brilhou do lado de fora e, pouco depois, a porta da cabine desabou com estrondo, revelando alguém que era familiar a Ed.

- Sou Ricardo Lopes, oficial de segurança e guarda-costas da senhorita Fernanda Vargas. - o visitante se apresentou formalmente, adentrando a cabine com um olhar repleto de ódio – Estou aqui para executar vocês.

Ed e Winry olharam para ele em perplexidade. _O que eu faço?_ Winry se perguntava quando viu que o carrinho de limpeza estava convenientemente a seu alcance. _Se eu jogar esse carrinho contra aquele sujeito, talvez eu e o Ed possamos fugir._

Contudo, a jovem não teve chance de fazer isso. O carrinho foi transmutado em uma estranha estrutura de metal com cinco braços humanóides que seguraram Winry contra a parede. Seus dois braços, duas pernas e pescoço foram apertados com força.

- WINRY! – Ed berrou, desesperado. Ele agarrou as muletas que estavam encostadas na cama e tentou se por de pé, mas não conseguiu. As muletas se transmutaram em uma grande espiral de madeira que envolveu e imobilizou seu corpo, fazendo-o cair ruidosamente de cara no chão. Ricardo parecia gostar do que via. Ele caminhou em direção à Winry.

- FIQUE LONGE DELA, DESGRAÇADO! – Ed gritou, em vão. Ricardo estudava Winry em silêncio.

- Mesmo na sua situação, você se preocupa mais com aquele "Ed" do que consigo mesma. Posso ver que vocês dois têm uma relação muito forte. – Ricardo tocou o rosto de Winry com delicadeza – Eu não preciso realmente matar você, já que você não é como aquele sujeito. Você poderia até se tornar uma de nós.

Winry cuspiu no rosto de Ricardo e disse:

- Prefiro morrer.

Ricardo limpou o rosto com um lenço que trazia no bolso da farda e murmurou "que seja assim, então."

As mãos metálicas começaram a puxar o corpo de Winry em direções diferentes e com força, fazendo a garota gritar de dor.

- Será que eu devo desmembrá-la primeiro ou quebrar-lhe o pescoço? - Ricardo perguntou, como se quisesse provocar Ed. O rapaz loiro berrava para que ele parasse e deixasse Winry em paz, mas não adiantava. Ed sentiu as lágrimas encharcarem seu rosto e o peso de sua incapacidade de ajudar Winry lhe esmagava. Ele fechou os olhos em desespero.

_Por que isso está acontecendo? Não há nada que eu possa fazer? A Winry vai..._

De repente, Ed ouviu um grito de Ricardo e sentiu a espiral de madeira afrouxar e liberar seu corpo. Ele abriu os olhos e imediatamente procurou por Winry. Ela estava caída no chão, consciente e livre da estrutura metálica, que jazia despedaçada ao redor dela. Ed suspirou, aliviado, e olhou para onde Ricardo estava, encontrando-o preso por tiras de madeira que saíam do piso da cabine. Atrás dele estava Camila Gonçalves.

- Eu vou soltá-lo e sugiro que não volte a me desobedecer, pirralho. Se algo assim acontecer de novo, considere sua vida acabada. – a mulher de cabelos vermelhos o ameaçou, liberando-o em seguida. Ricardo foi em direção à saída, mas sem antes murmurar "eu só estava cumprindo com o meu dever. Quanto a você, eu não sei o que estava fazendo."

Ricardo deixou a cabine, enquanto Ed engatinhava em direção a Winry.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou.

- Sim, mas... aquele sujeito... era como se ele pudesse ler a minha mente.

- Isso está um pouco certo. – Camila disse, enquanto colocava a porta da cabine no lugar usando alquimia – Não somos capazes de ler mentes, mas sim de perceber as almas e os sentimentos humanos... ou melhor, da maioria dos humanos.

Ed e Winry olharam receosos para a mulher ruiva, a qual lhes lançou um sorriso simpático e disse:

- Precisamos conversar, Edward Elric.

Ricardo caminhava pelo convés enfurecido quando percebeu que uma pessoa vinha em sua direção pela frente. Era Fernanda, que vestia um longo casaco branco para se proteger do frio. Ela tinha uma expressão preocupada no rosto.

- O que faz aqui fora, senhorita? Volte para seus aposentos. - Ricardo falou secamente.

- Eu ouvi gritos. O que aconteceu, Ricardo?

- Isso não é de seu interesse. – ele respondeu rudemente, fazendo menção de continuar andando, mas Fernanda o segurou com braços trêmulos.

- Você não pretende me dizer nada, não é? Eu me lembro da época em que contávamos tudo um para o outro. – Fernanda dizia com o coração apertado – Você era a única pessoa com quem eu podia conversar e a única pessoa que eu já vi sorrir. O seu sorriso era tão bonito e quente. Eu daria qualquer coisa para ver aquele sorriso de novo.

Ricardo se desvencilhou de Fernanda e retomou seu caminho.

- Você não deveria ficar recordando essas tolices, senhorita. Sua única preocupação deveria ser o exame nacional. – ele disse, ao se afastar. Fernanda derramou algumas lágrimas.

_A última vez que eu o vi sorrir foi um pouco antes de ele prestar o exame nacional._

**Flash-back**

No portão do palácio presidencial de Cruzeiro do Sul, Fernanda estava sozinha com Ricardo, que estava de saída para prestar o exame.

- Você precisa mesmo ir, Ricardo? – ela perguntou apreensiva. O jovem rapaz sorriu largamente para ela e disse:

- Que cara de preocupação é essa, Nanda? Você sabe que o exame é obrigatório. Além disso, se eu vou me tornar seu guarda-costas, preciso estar o mais bem-preparado possível.

- Por que as coisas têm que mudar? Você não pode ser empregado do palácio, como os seus pais?

Ricardo se aproximou de Fernanda e pôs a mão em seu ombro.

- Eu quero ser seu guarda-costas, Nanda. Assim ficaremos sempre juntos e eu sempre poderei proteger você do perigo e da dor. Eu sempre poderei fazê-la sorrir.

Fernanda corou ao ouvir as palavras de Ricardo, que sorriu novamente e completou:

- Tudo irá mudar, mas eu prometo que sempre estarei ao seu lado.

**Fim do flash-back**

_É como se o Ricardo que eu conhecia tivesse desaparecido._

Na cabine onde Ed, Winry e Camila estavam, a chefe de segurança selou a porta e sentou-se em uma cadeira em frente à cama, onde os outros dois estavam sentados.

- Lamento o que aconteceu entre vocês e o Ricardo. Jamais foi minha intenção pô-los em perigo, sobretudo você, Edward Elric. – Camila disse.

- Você me conhece? Por que fingiu que não sabia quem eu era antes? – Edward perguntou.

- Meu plano original era contar tudo a você tão logo subisse a bordo, mas eu não esperava que você viesse acompanhado. A presença dessa jovem foi detectada no navio e eu não pude correr o risco de revelar alguma informação que pudesse ser extraída em um interrogatório. Primeiro tive de me certificar de que ninguém além de mim teria acesso a vocês.

- A minha presença foi detectada? – Winry começou, sentindo um pouco de culpa – Por que só a minha presença? Como puderam detectá-la?

- Como eu havia explicado antes, minha espécie consegue perceber os sentimentos e almas dos humanos. Há apenas uma exceção: pessoas sem portal, que é o caso de Edward Elric.

- Sua espécie... quer dizer que vocês não são humanos? – Ed questionou.

Camila levou alguns segundos para responder aquilo, como se ponderasse algo.

- Nossos corpos são humanos e dentro de nós há uma alma humana aprisionada, a alma original do corpo. Nós somos transferidos para esses corpos humanos durante um evento anual de Cruzeiro do Sul: o exame nacional de alquimia.

Ed e Winry empalideceram ao ouvir aquilo.

- Quer dizer que todas as pessoas que prestam o exame têm seus corpos invadidos por criaturas como você? – Edward perguntou enojado – O que vocês são, afinal de contas?

- Não sei bem o que somos. Vivíamos em um mundo sem forma e totalmente branco, repleto de grandes portas. Em nosso mundo havia um ser que não tinha propriamente um nome, mas creio que vocês o chamem de "Verdade".

Ed ficou chocado ao ouvir aquilo e nem ele nem Winry foram capazes de dizer coisa alguma, então Camila prosseguiu.

- Uma vez a cada ano várias portas são abertas e cada um de nós é enviado por uma. Quando chegamos do outro lado, a porta é fechada e a alma original do corpo fica acorrentada à porta. Nós assumimos o controle do corpo e acordamos no local em que o exame foi prestado. Então nós somos informados.

- Informados de quê? – Winry perguntou.

- De que Cruzeiro do Sul foi o país escolhido para ser a Terra do Céu, o reino da Verdade no mundo dos mortais. O plano será completado quando todos os habitantes tiverem seus corpos tomados por nós e a Verdade se materializar na realidade. O plano vem se concretizando devagar, uma vez que apenas maiores de 18 anos podem prestar o exame, mas as coisas vão mudar em breve.

- Mudar como? – Ed indagou, nervoso.

- Quando a senhorita Fernanda Vargas, neta da presidente Ana Vargas, prestar o exame, algo especial irá acontecer. A alma da senhorita será sacrificada e todos que estiverem dentro do país terão seus corpos tomados. E então a Verdade virá e tudo estará acabado.

Edward e Winry sentiram seus corações se encherem de horror e revolta.

- O país inteiro será tomado e aquela garota vai ser sacrificada? Como podem fazer algo monstruoso assim? – Ed perguntou em fúria.

- A avó dessa moça... ela também teve o corpo invadido? – Winry perguntou, contendo o choque.

- Não. A presidente Ana Vargas nunca foi possuída. Ao que parece, ela planejou tudo isso com a Verdade.

A indignação de Ed e Winry aumentou, mas eles não disseram nada por alguns instantes.

- Por que está nos contando isso? – o rapaz finalmente perguntou.

- Eu tenho fortes razões para querer impedir esse plano. Justamente por isso, providenciei para que você viesse.

- Providenciou? Eu vim aqui de livre e espontânea vontade! – Ed protestou.

- Eu pesquisei a seu respeito, Edward Elric. Eu sei que está viajando para pesquisar alquimia e estou a par de todos os seus feitos em Amestris. Você é verdadeiramente uma pessoa impressionante. Eu descobri que você estava a caminho de Puerto Salado, então convenci a senhorita Fernanda precisava tirar breves férias antes do exame. Eu investiguei sua rotina e pude armar um encontro entre você e a senhorita Fernanda e Ricardo. Graças à sua curiosidade de cientista e sua preocupação com outras pessoas, deduzi que você se interessaria pela situação dela e por Cruzeiro do Sul. Eu estava certa e você providenciou passaportes e passagens, mas seria muito arriscado para você entrar no navio de forma tradicional, então eu providenciei para que eles desaparecessem.

- Então eu não os perdi. – Ed murmurou para si mesmo, dando-se conta de que os nomes que haviam surgido em sua cabeça no primeiro encontro com Camila eram os nomes escritos nos documentos falsos. A mulher de cabelos ruivos prosseguiu:

- Eu sabia que você daria um jeito de entrar escondido no navio. O resto você já sabe. – Camila finalizou sua explicação.

- Por que tanto interesse no Ed? – Winry perguntou.

- Ele é a única pessoa de que se tem notícia de que tenha vencido a Verdade. Ele é nossa arma secreta.

- Como assim "nossa"? – Ed inquiriu.

- Eu não sou a única que quer impedir o plano do exame nacional. Existe um grupo de pessoas que lutam contra o Governo... pessoas que nunca prestaram o exame e por isso não foram possuídas: os revolucionários. – Camila explicou – Agora eu preciso saber, Edward Elric, você está disposto a nos ajudar a salvar a senhorita Fernanda e Cruzeiro do Sul?

Ed trocou olhares decididos com Winry antes de responder:

- Eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que dá as costas para alguém que precise da minha ajuda.

- E eu não vou deixar o Ed sozinho nessa. Pode contar comigo também. – Winry disse. Ao escutá-los, Camila sorriu sinceramente.

- Então acho que podemos começar a falar dos planos para o dia do desembarque em Canela. Vocês devem se preparar para a batalha.


	4. Ataque revolucionário

Falando sinceramente, eu havia desistido dessa estória por achar que ninguém gostasse dela. Graças às reviews, resolvi dar uma segunda chance à Terra do Céu. Obrigada. :)

**Capítulo 4: Ataque revolucionário**

- Como está o automail? – Winry perguntou enquanto Ed o testava. Como ninguém além de Camila ia até a cabine, a mecânica pôde preparar a prótese mecânica com calma.

- Está ótimo, Winry. Já podemos botar para quebrar. – Ed disse com um sorriso maligno.

- Nem pense em quebrar esse automail. – Winry ameaçou.

- Farei o possível. Mas você não pode esquecer que dia é hoje. – Ed comentou de modo sombrio, o que fez com que Winry ficasse preocupada.

- Quando recebermos o sinal, você vai ficar bem, Ed?

- Sou o único que pode se aproximar da Fernanda sem ser percebido, eu tenho que fazer isso. Vai dar tudo certo, eu garanto!

Enquanto isso, o navio atracava no porto de Canela. Escondidos em um velho galpão no porto, observando por um buraco na parede, três pessoas se preparavam: um homem de 35 anos, de barba e cabelos castanhos; uma mulher morena de 19 anos, segurando algo que parecia uma bazuca; e um homem idoso, com longos cabelos e barba branca que lhe caíam até o joelho, aparentando ser de uma terra distante.

- Acham que Guilherme vai conseguir? – A mulher perguntou, enquanto lustrava a bazuca.

- Ele ainda tem 15 anos, ninguém vai achar estranho o fato de ele ainda ser humano por dentro. – O homem de 35 anos respondeu.

- Você é otimista demais, Luiz... acredita inclusive que aquela coisa vai nos ajudar. – A mulher comentou, levemente enraivecida.

- Se você está insatisfeita com o modo com que comando os revolucionários, diga de forma mais direta, Isabela. Camila já se mostrou digna de confiança, ela até deixou que você a estudasse.

- Se as duas crianças já pararam de discutir, talvez queiram saber que o navio atracou e Guilherme está prestes a agir.

- Até que enfim você falou alguma coisa, velho. – Isabela disse, sarcasticamente.

Naquele momento, um rapaz de pele negra e fartos cabelos cacheados, trajando um grande casaco que cobria seu corpo inteiro se aproximava da plataforma de desembarque quando foi abordado por dois guardas.

- Ei, moleque! O que está fazendo aqui?

- Guardas, por favor, perdoem-me. – o jovem juntou as palmas das mãos de forma apologética – Meu pai está a bordo do navio, tivemos uma briga horrível e eu queria conversar com ele.

- Como se fôssemos acreditar... – em um piscar de olhos, o rapaz havia separado as mãos, avançado contra os guardas, posto as mãos em contato com seus corpos e os derrubado no chão em meio a um brilho alquímico.

- Vocês vão ficar paralisados por um tempo, cortesia do velho que me ensinou alguns truques de Xing e do meu próprio talento. – o rapaz disse, sorrindo e contemplando os círculos de transmutação desenhados nas palmas de suas mãos. – Só para constar, eu não estava mentindo, meu pai está mesmo a bordo do navio e nós tivemos mesmo uma briga horrível. É justamente por isso que sou um revolucionário agora.

O rapaz abriu o casaco e tirou de sua parte interna um dispositivo eletrônico quadrado, mais ou menos da grossura de um livro de 500 páginas, e o prendeu no casco do navio. Ele apertou um botão vermelho na parte de cima do dispositivo e esperou.

- Será que isso vai mesmo funcionar do jeito que a Isabela previu? As máquinas dela são muito estranhas.

Enquanto isso, a bordo do navio, Ricardo estava do lado de fora da cabine de Fernanda, esperando que a garota terminasse de se arrumar para que pudesse desembarcar. Naquele mesmo instante, Camila colocava um dispositivo que parecia um aparelho para surdez no ouvido esquerdo, cobrindo-o com o cabelo em seguida. Ela se encaminhou calmamente até a cabine 209.

Então algo aconteceu. Todas as pessoas que estavam a bordo e a um raio de 20 metros do navio que já haviam prestado o exame nacional de alquimia (exceto Camila, graças ao aparelho em seu ouvido) escutaram um som terrível e ensurdecedor, ficando desorientadas. No galpão, os revolucionários comemoraram.

- Isabela, você é um gênio! O som está afetando apenas aquelas criaturas! – Luiz disse, entusiasmado.

- Eu sei que sou um gênio, mas não temos tempo para isso agora! – Isabela posicionou a bazuca no buraco do galpão, mirando no convés do navio, mas o senhor idoso pediu para atirar no lugar dela.

- É a minha alquimia. Eu mesmo quero fazer isso.

Ele atirou sete vezes e sete cilindros voaram em direção ao navio. Antes de atingirem o convés, eles se abriram e cinco pequenas kunais saíram de dentro de cada um, formando círculos de transmutação quando entravam em contato com o navio. Logo, as pessoas a bordo, que já estavam desorientadas pelo barulho misterioso, começaram a ser atacadas por braços de madeira e metal que emergiam de cada superfície tocada pelas kunais.

Camila abriu a cabine 209, deixando Ed e Winry saírem.

- Leve a senhorita Fernanda para o galpão 15, foi lá que foi preparado um túnel para a fuga. Eu e essa jovem vamos na frente.

- Tenha cuidado, Ed. – Winry pediu.

- Você também, Winry.

- TRAIDORA! – uma voz rugiu de repente. Um oficial de segurança negro, de 45 anos, tapando os ouvidos desesperadamente, cambaleava enquanto ia em direção a Camila.

- Ela não é traidora. – uma outra voz foi ouvida. O jovem que armara o dispositivo havia escalado o navio pelo lado de fora e agora estava no convés, atrás do oficial de segurança. – Camila só está tentando compensar seus erros e salvar o país, pai.

- Guilherme? – o homem olhava em choque para seu filho, sendo invadido pela fúria. – Você também está traindo o país? Eu vou te matar!

No entanto, Camila golpeou o homem na cabeça com seu revólver, fazendo-o cair desacordado no chão.

- Se você matasse esse garoto, Teodoro, o pai dele que está preso dentro de você, morreria de tristeza. – a mulher falou, levemente entristecida. – Apresse-se, Edward Elric, a senhorita Fernanda está na cabine 12.

Ed saiu em disparada, desviando de inúmeros ataques alquímicos e pessoas cambaleando. Quando ele avistou a cabine 12, não havia ninguém a protegendo, o que o rapaz loiro achou estranho. De repente alguém lhe deu uma rasteira por trás e ele caiu no chão. Havia sido Ricardo.

- Então você estava atrás da senhorita Fernanda! O que você fez? Por causa desse barulho não consigo me concentrar para usar alquimia! – Ricardo bradou, pulando em cima de Edward e socando-o. Ed tinha mais experiência nesse tipo de combate do que o guarda que dependia quase sempre de alquimia, então o ex-alquimista de aço tinha vantagem.

A porta da cabine se abriu e Fernanda viu o que estava acontecendo.

- Senhorita, volte para dentro da cabine, isso é uma ordem!

- Você é a Fernanda, certo? – Ed perguntou, socando Ricardo furiosamente. – Você tem que vir comigo, para seu próprio bem e o bem do país! Há algo muito sinistro acontecendo!

- Não dê ouvidos a esse subversivo, senhorita! Eu sou seu guarda-costas, eu prometi que sempre iria te proteger! Eu prometi que sempre estaria a seu lado!

Fernanda tirou do bolso do vestido uma folha de papel que tinha o desenho de um círculo de transmutação e o pôs no chão. Depois do brilho da transmutação, pedaços de madeira se soltaram do piso e prenderam Ricardo.

- Ricardo me prometeu essas coisas... – Fernanda falou com profunda tristeza - ... mas você já não é o Ricardo há muito tempo.

- Que pensa que está fazendo? – Ricardo perguntou, furioso – Está traindo a nação? Você pretende seguir o exemplo da sua mãe traidora e ser caçada e morta pelo exército?

Ed ficou perplexo ao ouvir aquilo, mas Fernanda o despertou do estupor.

- Você está com os revolucionários, não é? – Fernanda perguntou a Ed – Há coisas que eu quero perguntar a eles.

- Eu levo você. – Ed disse, estendendo a mão para Fernanda e correndo com ela. Aquele dia seria lembrado como uma espetacular vitória das forças revolucionárias, que não sofreram nenhuma perda e conseguiram resgatar a neta da presidente, fugindo de Canela por túneis subterrâneos.

Aquele dia também seria lembrado como a mais vergonhosa derrota sofrida pelo Estado de Cruzeiro do Sul e como o dia em que seria implementada a mais feroz caçada contra os revolucionários dos últimos 50 anos.


End file.
